


Songbird~

by adrift_on_the_sea



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), dream - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_on_the_sea/pseuds/adrift_on_the_sea
Summary: Tommy changed in exile... to be entirely honest this wasn't exactly what he thought would happen.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is an incomplete fic, i will be updating almost every day :]

Tommys back ached and his muscles were sore. Probably all the mining that he had to do. Dream came by and destroyed another set of armor he had worked for. But Dream was just trying to protect him… Dream was his friend… right?... He shoved those thoughts and took another swing with his pickaxe. 

He made his way up the stone cavern. He finally had enough iron to create a bare set of tools and armor. As he stepped out of the dark cobblestone mine he realized how long he’d been in there. It was practically midnight, the crescent moon was already high in the sky. 

“Tommy! I was looking for you!”

The ghostly voice made Tommy jump, he had forgotten that Ghostbur was staying with him.

“O-oh really? Why?”

The ghostly figure of his older brother floated towards him. “I wanted to show you what I made!” Ghostbur turned and began to float away, motioning for Tommy to follow.

It bothered Tommy how cheerful Ghostbur was. It was almost like he didn’t care Tommy was just exiled by his former best friend a few days ago.

Tommy begrudgingly followed Ghostbur to what appeared to be a small campsite surrounded by stripped logs. He walked in to be greeted by a small house and a bright blue tent, most likely Ghostbur’s, he loved blue.

“Ta-da! What d’you think?” Ghostbur floated down to the ground in order to show Tommy his little campsite “This is my tent, it’s blue so that way when you lay in it you don’t feel sad!” Ghostbur pointed out while motioning to the large blue tent. “And there’s a little house I thought would be a little bit nicer than Tnrent.” 

It was nice, it really was, but… Tommy didn’t deserve this. Dream said it himself, he’s just a burden.

“Thanks, Ghostbur but… I’m going to stay in Tnrent for now.”

“Okay!”

Tommy made his way back to Tnrent, tuning out whatever Ghostbur was saying. There was too much on his mind and he was tired. He set down his tools and ores next to his crafting table inside of Tnrent. He sat down on his bed, well ‘bed’ was an exaggeration, it was basically just an old cot on the floor. No pillows and no blankets, even though it was late December and he was practically freezing.

A few moments later he felt a heaver leather coat being draped over his shoulders.

“Here! You looked cold so I thought you might want this, although I’m not quite sure why I have it…”

Tommy looked up at Ghostbur’s dark eyes. He had just given him Wilburs old leather duster from when they’d lived in Pogtopia.

Tommy absolutely hated this coat. He hated the slash in the back where Wilbur was stabbed. He hated that this was the coat Wilbur wore when he died. He hated the tattered edges, burnt from the TnT exploded right beside him.

But it had a high collar and long end so at least it kept him warm.

“Thanks, Ghostbur…” it was a kind gesture and Tommy doubted Ghostbur knew how much pain that coat caused him.

“You’re welcome, Tommy! I’m going to go, you seem tired.”

Tommy didn’t like being alone. No, he hated being alone, but he let Ghostbur go.

To say his cot was uncomfortable was an understatement, but none the less Tommy laid down face up in Tnrent, looking up at the cream wool. Wilbur’s jacket wasn’t exactly the warmest but it was better than freezing to death.

Being exhausted from all-day his eyes fluttered close the moment his head hit the bed…

(End chapter one)


	2. Avian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Tommy wonders if he’ll ever get wings like his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short flashback chapter, the next real chapter will be up later tonight or tomorrow.

Tommy wandered around the open kitchen, being a small seven year old he couldn’t see very well over the tall counters. Phil was making Mac and cheese for his three sons at the stove, but that wasn’t what Tommy was interested in. His eyes fell onto his fathers beautiful violet-grey wings, practically glowing in the late afternoon sun.

“Will I ever get wings dad?” 

Philza turned, apparently not realizing Tommy was right beside him.

“Sadly not Songbird, avian dna is very rare. You need to have a very specific body to be able to have them.” Phil crouched down next to his son, ruffling his hair.

“How did you get yours?” 

“Well, I wasn’t born with my wings. They sprouted from my back one day, it was the most painful thing I’ve ever experienced, and I had healing potions and gapples to help me through it.” Tommy’s nose scrunched up with distaste, he wasn’t as desperate for wings anymore. It didn’t sound very pleasant.

“Yikes” Tommy’s older brother Wilbur piped up from the table where he was sitting. He was reading some book, Philza didn’t even realize he’d been paying attention.

“Yikes indeed” Phil responded while Tommy tried to climb onto the countertop. He always did this while his dad cooked, he found it fun to watch him work and occasionally help him by stirring or taste testing food. Phil grabbed three bowls from the top cupboard to the right of the stove. He scooped the noodles into each bowl and set them down on the countertop beside him. As he began to pick up the bowls to bring them to the table, Tommy protested.

“I wanna carry my bowl!” Tommy loved to feel independent by doing small things like this.

“Sure songbird.” Phil gently passed Tommy his dinner, after all it was one less for him to carry.

“Techno! Come eat!” Phil shouted while bringing the bowls to the table, Tommy not far behind

(I’m not quite sure how to end this chapter :\\)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As I said at the top, the next real chapter should be out later tonight or tomorrow :]


	3. Pain

Dream came by again today. He gave Tommy some food, albeit minimal, but Dream was basically Tommy’s only source of food so he accepted any nutrition he could get.

After Dream left Tommy was alone. No Ghostbur. No family. No Tubbo… Tommy wished he could go to Tubbo right now, hug him and apologize for everything he’d done. This exile was his fault. Dream said so himself, and Dream would lie to Tommy… right? No, or course not. 

Dream was his friend

Tommy rested his head on the wool on the outside of Tnrent, his muscles ached and he had an awful headache. He was sick of mining, absolutely sick of it. His shoulders and back hurt every time he tried to move. So instead he was sitting outside of Tnrent, passing the time by watching the sunset. Tommy longed to have Tubbo with him right now, sitting on the bench in L’manberg. He missed his best friend…

Tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes, and he got up from the spot he was sitting and went inside his poorly made shelter.

Tommy felt awful, and beyond tired. His back was killing him but he just assumed it was muscle pain from working in the mines so much, until a sharp pain hit him on both his shoulder blades.

Tommy felt his knees buckle and he collapsed onto the wooden floor. Assuming he’d been bitten or slashed by something he tried to turn and look, making the pain 10x worse. Tommy had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming out in pain. As far as he could see there was nothing behind him. Then what was causing this much agony?

Another wave of pain washed over him. Causing him to curl into a ball on the floor, his hands gripping onto the fabric off his pants.

At this point he was tired of trying not to scream, it was too unbearable.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see someone standing just outside of Tnrent, then he felt an ice cold hand gently touching his shoulder.

“T-Tommy?” Ghostbur said, his voice laced with concern.

Tommy couldn't speak. He could barely breathe.

“...I’ll go find someone to help…” Ghostbur told Tommy, rushing off to go get someone, anyone, who could help him.

Tommy wanted to scream ‘No! Please! Don't leave me here!’ But he stayed on the floor, sobbing and screaming in agony...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be out tomorrow! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far.


	4. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur travels to find help...

You have to find someone. Tommy’s hurt he needs help. Don't forget. Don't forget.

Ghostbur floated through the icy landscape. He wasn’t quite sure where he was, or who was looking for, but he knew he needed to find someone to help Tommy. He was screaming and crying in pain when Ghostbur found him.

Ghostbur kept going forward, it was snowy so he made sure to float at least 4-5 inches off of the ground. Snow and rain made him melt.

Maybe he could find a village? A house? He needed someone to help.

On the horizon he saw a plume of smoke rising in the sky. Wait, smoke? Smoke means fire. Fire means people! Maybe they could help tell him where he is. 

Ghostbur changed the direction he was going and headed straight for the smoke.  
.  
.  
.  
A few minutes later he arrived at… Technos house? Oh what luck! He must've gotten turned around from wherever he came from and ended up here. Ghostbur held up his hand and swiftly knocked three times on the door.

A few seconds later the door flew open with Phil standing in the doorway.

“Oh Ghostbur! What’re you doing here?”

“Hi Phil! Oh uh… i'm not quite sure…”

“Huh, well that's okay. Do you want to come in?” Phil asked Ghostbur while motioning inside.

“Okay” Ghostbur stepped inside the warmly lit small cottage, a small fire was going in the fireplace and Techno was by the open kitchen.

Ghostbur walked around, though he wasn’t sure why he was here…

“How are you Ghostbur?” Phil asked while shutting the door to keep the cold air out.

“Uh, i'm not sure…”

“Oh?”

Ghostbur nervously fiddled with his hands, they were stained with more blue than usual, something sad must've happened.

“I came here to… do something. No, get something important… but now i'm not sure what.”

“Well, where did you come from?” Phil was trying to jog his memory. It wasn't like Ghostbur to seem this worried, he wasn't his normal cheerie self.

“I uh… came from somewhere and I knew I had to find… help. For someone. I-I think they were hurt.” Ghostburs breathing quickened and he stumbled backward, hitting the rows of chests Techno had against the wall.

“Woah woah Ghostbur calm down.” Phil stepped forward towards Ghostbur in an attempt to calm him down.

Ghostbur pulled out some blue, as much as he could carry, and it immediately turned as dark as midnight.

“Tommy!!” Ghostbur shouted, he’d remembered why he came here now.

“What? What about Tommy?” Techno had noticed the commotion and drew his sword.

“Tommy! He's hurt! Oh no no no… I told him I would get help! He was screaming and crying in Tnrent so I told him ‘don’t worry Tommy I’ll go find someone to help’ then I got lost! I don’t even know how long it's been! Oh no no no…”

“We have to go find him. Now.” Techno said.

Phil nodded in agreement. They rushed to the portal, Ghostbur not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I promise the next one will be out a lot sooner, hope you enjoyed :]


	5. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy’s in immense pain.

Tommy was dying. 

He was sure of it.

What else could cause this much pain? At this point he was just waiting for his body to give up on saving him.

He’s curled up on his side on the floor of Tnrent. Every wave of pain that hit him felt like he was being struck with an axe repeatedly.

A few moments later Tommy felt a warm sensation going down the side of his back. With a trembling hand he reached up to see what it was. As he slowly looked back at his hand a dark crimson liquid was all over his fingertips...

Blood.

His throat was hoarse from screaming and he was out of breath. Every shuddering song seemed to rip his lungs apart.

A tearing feeling went through his shoulders and back, and Tommy suddenly felt heavier. It felt as if both of his shoulders were being pulled down by something. Whatever was doing that was also pulling on his wounds. The feeling went on for about a minute then, it stopped....

The air left Tommy’s lungs in a wheezy cry. The worst of the pain seemed over.

He’d never felt worse. Not when Dream shot an arrow in his side during the duel. Not when L’manberg blew up and he had burn marks on his skin for weeks. No, nothing compared to this.

Tommy blindly stumbled, reaching for something to grab onto. His hands gripped the side of his cot. He tried to lean onto the bed in order to stand up, his knees threatened to buckle. Finally Tommy mustered enough strength to stand up, albeit relying mostly in the wooden bars of his bed.

Tommy sighed in relief, then heard a rustling sound behind him... whatever made that noise must’ve been what hurt him. Tommy nervously turned to see what had nearly killed him but he couldn’t see past a bright red mass... covered in feathers...?

“W-what the fuck..?” He croaked, his throat was still torn to shreds from screaming. The dark thing behind him almost looked like... wings? The dark feathers seemed to flutter at the thought. With a start Tommy realized he was controlling their movements.

Tommy barely had enough time to comprehend what was happening before he heard shouting.

“Tommy!! Tommy I brought help!” 

Ghostbur immediately appeared in the doorway, then stumbled back gasping. Two other figures showed up behind him but suddenly Tommy’s vision began to tunnel. He felt himself falling and heard shouting... then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’ll try to post these more often, I’ve just been lacking motivation recently. The next chapter should be out either tomorrow or the next day :]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'll try to update this as much as I can, I have 6 chapters written I just have to type them. This is also my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
